Ben 10 omniverse: this is life now
by Konan720
Summary: Description: just a girl moving to a new town, nothing strange at all.. That is, if it wasn't Bellwood they where moving to.


(Chapter one: welcome to Bellwood)

A single van drives down the empty road, as the people inside watch the trees pass by. A girl at the age of 18 pressed her head against the car window, sighing with grief and boredom. She and her family were moving to a different place, she'll be going to a different school, with unknown people.

Having left all her friends behind, with only a parting gift from them. Pictures of them having a good final day with each other. She wasn't looking forward to this at all.. The girl closed her eyes, as her mother looked at her from the rear view mirror.

"Oh, Sora... It will be alright. Bellwood is a nice place! I grew up there you know?"

But Sora stayed quiet, how she was felling now, she didn't want to accidentally start an argument with her mother and took her word for it.

"Look hon! There it is!" Sora's father spoke up, pointing out.

She opened her eyes again, and looked out and over the bridge they where crossing. Watching the cargo ship go in and out of the marina and across the big river. Then looked towards the city, a bit bigger then she thought. They drove by many buildings, saw everyone doing their own thing.

Something seemed off though...

"Mooom, what.. What are they?" Sora called out to her mother, a bit frightened.

Strange beings roamed the streets, they looked like monsters to her.

"Huh.. This is new.." Her mother said, and said something else.. But Sora didn't quiet catch it.

"Well, they don't s-seem hostile.." Sora's father said getting nervous, and stuttered a bit. "Let's just not bother them, and they won't b-bother us."

When Sora's father gets nervous, he stutters a lot. Then his nervousness gets turned into protectiveness. So he tried to calm him self down, as they finally reached their destination. It was their new home, one of those buildings with those home complex on top, and the shop at the bottom floor. Sora's mother was a baker, so a bakery with a house up stairs. This place, this building, was where her mother grew up, and when Sora's mother's father passed away, they inherited the business and the building.

As they unpacked the van and brought in some boxes, Sora noticed down the road was a place called... ? She wanted to check out the place, but had to finish putting away her stuff. Entering the building was nice, a typical bakery look. Displays everywhere. There was a back room to were you bake the pastries and other baked goods, and to the left of the back room led up stairs. There was a kitchen with a conjoined dinning table, with a living room. Down a short hall led to the master bedroom, and to the right of the same hallway was her room.

Entering her empty room she looked around, it felt oddly cozy. Then she took notice of a small little door at the side, putting down her stuff, she walked to it and tried to open the door. It was a little stuck, but she managed to get it open. The small door led to a crawl space and then a small room with no windows. Only a small hanging lightbulb was in the room, Sora went to turn it on but it was burnt out.

She thought about changing it, but heard her father scream.

"Lizaaaabeth!" He cried out, as she thought her mother was in danger but both her and her mother ran down the stairs to see her father holding up a broom for protection. There in the shop, was a being she had never seen before! A stone looking being with a flaming head, and was wearing gloves and an.. Apron? But that was it.

"I'm s-sorry sir! But.. W-we aren't open yet!" He was stuttering again, but the being paid no mind to him, instead he looked other to Lizabeth, Sora's mother.

"Lizy!" He called out, the being had a deep gravely voice "is that really you? My, have you grown!"

"Blaze! It good to see you!" Sora's mother called out running up to this being now identified as 'Blaze' and hugged him.

They both laughed happily as they let go of their embrace.

"Henry, it's alright dear. He's family." Lizabeth said.

Both Sora and her father Henry were stunned, as they watch the two chat.

"When I heard about the news, that Victor passed away recently I..." Blaze started

"It's okay, I miss him too." Liz put a hand on his shoulder

"I'm glad it was you who inherited the shop, you always followed in your fathers footsteps." He said smiling

"Uh.. Mom.. Who is this?" And more important, what is it?

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is a long story... But this is Blaze a pyronite, an alien, good friend of my dad. He's kinda like my uncle, and now your great uncle." Liz said "he worked at this very shop with my dad."

"And oh man were we a team!" The old pyronite smiled "and... I unintentionally made my self sad now..."

Blaze looked down in sorrow, as Sora slightly made her way to him, her great uncle is an alien... A burning rock alien. She got close enough to him and poked his arm out of curiosity, Blaze's arm was warm.. Really warm but the contact didn't burn her. Blaze took notice of his new great niece and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Haha! It nice to finally meet you!" The pyronite said, having not stopped smiling "what's your name kiddo?"

"It Sora, nice to meet you gruncle Blaze" Sora said smiling, not wanting to let go. The warmth he's giving off was really nice.

Blaze laughed at the choice of word she used to call him just now "she's got humor! I like that!" Such a cheerful being.

After a little more of talking, calming down her dad and getting to know the great uncle she never knew about until now, she headed back up to her room to finally place all her boxes in a neat fashion. Her bed and furniture have not yet arrived, they will probably come in tomorrow. So now, Sora finally has time to roam around town.

"Mom! I'm going to head out and look around!" Sora yelled as she grabbed her sun hat and walked out.

"Alright dear, oh! I'll be away for a while. I have to go check on something" lizabeth said as she walked out with her daughter "I have to go see how the old work place is doing"

Sora nodded in understanding, and waved good bye as her mother got in the van. She Finally drove off, and Sora made her way down the block to this smoothie place. It looked strange, the sign kinda bothers her, but walked up to the glass.

"What will it be?" The person behind the glass asked, seemingly bored.

Sora, looked at the bored and saw a familiar drink "Angel food*, please"

She payed for her drink and waited aside, so other can get their orders in. Though right now, she's the only one here. For being a huge town, the part seem.. A bit.. Empty, especially when there are aliens around. This feels.. Familiar though. It's a blurry memory.. But Sora remembers a panic back in Washington, but can't remember what caused it. Nor why this place brought up that blur.

"Your drink ma'am" the person said and she walked over to get it, and sat down at one of the tables. Maybe.. This place won't be so bad after all? Definitely different, but it could be fun. Sora was cut from her thoughts when she heard a distant boom. Sounded like a building exploded and alarmed her.

"Don't worry, that happens a lot here." The guy from behind the glass said "Ben will save they day."

"This place sure is.. Unique" Sora said with a smile and drank her drink

"I'm assuming you're... New right?" He continued to make small talk

"Yeah, just moved here... Today actually" she said as he watch the guy come out and sit down with her "legs are stiff, as heck"

They both just chuckled, but were caught off guard as the closes light pole light exploded. The guy immediately ducked under the table as Sora shield her face, and saw once she moved her hands, the electricity was going crazy.

Something came out.

It was small, adorable, and it landed on the table staring directly at Sora. It looked like a little battery, and automatically thinking it was an alien, Sora spoke out "hey there.. Little guy.." It just laughed and clicked at her, spotting her hat and immediately taking it and flying off.

"HEY! Give that back!" Sora yelled and ran after the little flying battery.

It was like a little kid playing keep away, it wasn't going to fast to lose her, but made sure Sora didn't catch up. It really didn't help her ether that she was running down the road after it, she was scared a car would come by and hit her. So with all her speed she had left, Sora ran, jumped and grabbed her hat but when she jumped she didn't see what was under her. There was a slightly big hole, big enough to fit her, and fell through.

Screaming was all she could do as she fell, and the little battery still followed her. The little guy was actually scared for her by the look on it's face and tried to help, but Sora was to big for the alien to stop her fall, and the ground was coming fast. Sora stopped screaming slightly as she finally took notice...that there was a huge town under the city. Looking left and right, nothing but aliens everywhere! Finally hitting the ground, it hurt, but not as much as she thought. Sora landed on something.. Or someone. Scuttling off the person they groaned in pain, then made a strange sound.

Sora looked back to see what she had landed on, as the battery landed next to her smiling. "I am so sorry... sir..." She was stunned, she knew it had to be an alien, but... A giant angry chicken? That was something she really didn't want to face. Though tired from earlier, she got up and ran, ran as fast as she could and didn't look back. The little battery was still following her.

"Why do you keep following me!?" She was starting to have a slight panic attack as more aliens, no doubt friends of the chicken, started chasing her. The little battery heard her panicked voice, and discharged a wave of electricity, stunning the perusers enough to get out of sight. Getting far away, and finding a safe spot for now, Sora sat down breathing heavily. Looking down at the little guy that just helped her out, she thanked it and asked more question "why are you helping me now? You were just stilling my hat awhile ago"

It shook it head no.

"No? You weren't stealing? Were you... playing?" She asked again

It shook it head yes. Of course.

Then squinting her eyes at the battery "I'm sorry for this, but.. Are you a boy or a girl?" It just stilted it head, it has no idea. "I'm just going to say boy then"

"One more question, You have a name?" Sora sat there waiting, but only received clicks and chirps and a sad look "don't have a name huh?"

Then she got an idea, "I'll name you Sparks!" The little guy perked up at his new name, and smiled. Sparks jumped at her and hugged her, she hugging back. This happy moment was short lived though, the aliens had finally found her again and Sparks let go to get in front of Sora to protect her. You could see he was angry, electric flickered around as Sparks growled.

"Hey, bro. You think you could just fall from the sky and just land on someone?" A really buff guy said "I mean who does that bro?"

"I said sorry!" Sora said trying to get up, but she hit her limit and couldn't move the an inch.

Her head was racing a mile a minute, everything that was happening to day was finally catching up. She was scared, no terrified, and tired as she watched sparks try to fend off the baddies.

"Move out of way tiny little thing" what sounded like a lady said and punted sparks away as he cried out a bit.

"Sparks!" Sora tried to reach out to him, As the baddies moved in closer

"HEY!" A voice was heard, and out from nowhere a being dropped from above "leave this human alone now," a being of green, with a red an yellow head and a yellow bandana tied around it neck said as he made vines come out of the ground and walls at Sora's perusers and grabbed them "Or I will make you regret your existence"

Shouting in slight fear from the bad guys, the plant being let them go and watched them run. The person looked back at Sora, still looking ticked off and helped her up. She then walked over to sparks and picked him up, now the little battery was resting in her arms.

"Leave." The being suddenly said

"I'm sorry, what?" What was this guys problem?

"I said, leave. You don't look like you belong here." He said walking up to her "You'll end up being targeted again, and I don't want to have to save you. again."

The rude plant looking person started walking away, but Sora wasn't mad, she was happy. Something's wrong with her. "Can I at least get your name? I'm Sora."

"Vance" he walked away, waving one hand "welcome to Undertown"

All Sora did was smile, then realized she had no idea how to get out of this place, and as was about to call out to this new person again, he was gone.

"I am not. Telling mom about this..." She said, making her way slowly around and asking direction. "One heck of a welcoming committee."


End file.
